Antda Hiade
"Republic Scum..." : ― Antda Hiade Antda Hiade (42 BBY-52 ABY) was a Vice Admiral in the Republic Navy during the Clone Wars, who was also serving as a Separatist Spy. He was an expert strategist and had a skill for sniping. During the Empire days he was promoted to Admiral and then left to join the Rebellion. He was well known in the Coruscant Underground for being part of the smuggling, burglary, street racing and bounty hunting circuits and had a wide array of contacts. He retired after the Second Battle of Coruscant, a battle which defeated the Yuuzhan Vong. Early Life Andtda was born on Coruscant in 42 BBY to the CEO of Gold Rock Mining Company and a night club dancer. For most of his life, Antda lived with only his older sister Annie Hiade because his father, Freni Weade neglected him and his mother, Janan Hiade, had died when he was young. His name originated from an ancestor who lived during the Great Galactic War (3,681-3,653 BBY) as a smuggler and had run in the Hiade family ever since. In turn, he adopted the surname of Hiade. He joined the Republic Navy cadets in 26 BBY training for four years and in 20 BBY, achieved the rank of Commander because of his experience in several fields including piloting, leadership and combat. Annie Hiade instead joined the Separatist cause as soon as they revealed themselves to the galaxy as a non-droid infantry leader. In 25BBY he found his half-brother Dalsc Weade and kept a firm relationship with him. He often was in the thick of battle including his first major battle was the attack on a medical station by [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Malevolence Separatist flagship the Malevolence] during the Battle of the Kaliida Nebula in Clone Wars in 22 BBY and was known to fight among the Clone Troopers when necessary. He had several versions of Clone armour, as he was able to get ARC Trooper and Snowtrooper ge ar, which he customised himself. He was posted in Kit Fisto’s Navy in 22BBY and fought alongside him for the majority of the war, but was sometimes involved in other battles and missions. Because of Fisto, he retained respect towards the Jedi Order and did not consider them pawns of Palpatine. CIS Sympathiser He shared the Separatist views of his sister and even though he had sworn an oath to be a defender of the Republic, Hiade collaborated and worked for the CIS from 22 BBY onwards. This was for many reasons, including the general decay and corruption of the Senate as well as his mistrust towards Palpatine. In his opinion the Republic simply didn’t work and the Clones and the Jedi were fighting on the wrong side. He helped the CIS in many events, including assisting his sister in the planning of the escape of Nute Gunray, getting votes for Republic troops to occupy Mandalore and sabotaging several medical outposts. Before the death of Count Dooku and Order 66, he planned on leaving the Republic, but decided to stay than be on the losing side and waited until a possible opposition to the Empire came into being. At War Battles which Hiade was a part of were: · The Battle of the Kaliida Nebula (22BBY), his first major battle. · The Battle of Ilum’s Jade Moon (22BBY), The CIS wanted the Gold Rock Mining Company’s assets on Ilum’s Jade Moon and so broke off their partnership with the Company. Fearing war, the new CEO, Dalsc Weade called for the assistance of the Republic to fend of the Separatist Forces. Antda Hiade and Dalsc Weade, along with Captain Breaker were given permission to pilot an ARC-170 starfighter to fight the enemy. They destroyed many droid transports and ships, however their fighter eventually suffered major damage, but all three survived. · The Battle of Christophsis (21BBY), Fisto’s fleet was present after Separatist defeat and assisted with rebuilding the city while Kit was on several missions · The Second Battle of Geonosis (21BBY), present in the space battle because of the vital importance that the Republic would gain victory, Hiade along with the majority of Fisto’s fleet were present. · The Battle of Ryloth (21BBY), the space battle and after Separatist surrender. · The First Battle of Mon Calamari (21BBY), he was inside the ship which was destroyed by the Crab Cannon. He was warned beforehand that the ships were intended to be attacked, so he took the precautions to survive. · The Battle of Dantooine (21BBY) Assisted Grievous with destroying the entire Republic fleet. · The Battle of Felucia (19 BBY), Assisted with surveillance and reconnaissance of the Separatist presence on the planet, before the battle began. · The Battle of Coruscant (19 BBY), last battle he fough during the Clone Wars. Was vitally important to the success of the CIS attack and during the battle he was part of a team, which took out droid forces on the ground from space. There were no civilian casualties as the bombing was very precise and accurate. Criminal - On the Side When Fisto’s fleet was stationed on Coruscant, which could last weeks at a time, he found the opportunity to earn some extra money on the side. Because of his Coruscant upbringing, he had already collected many contacts and made a comfortable profit from: · Smuggling: if it be spice, weapons or people. This was sometimes done by using Republic vessels or the help of Dalsc Weade. The two of them created a very large spice smuggling racket, which supplied clubs all around Coruscant with several intoxicating spices, which lasted from 21BBY until 19BBY. · Bounties: This included the assassinations of several distinguished citizens. ·Robbing houses and businesses of upper Coruscant. The credits earnt ultimately ended up funding the Rebel Alliance. Pastimes Hiade’s many appetites included Speeder Bike Racing and earnt the title of a Champion Racer during the Clone Wars. He won relatively unbeaten, and people who did beat him disappeared by coincidence soon afterwards. He was also an expert swordsman. Because of his upbringing in the Coruscant Underworld he had to be. He was a regular at the Outlander Club and gained 5% of its income, as he was part owner. Hiade was quite wealthy, accumulating large amounts of credits and treasures in secret accounts. All of his fortune went towards the Rebel Alliance at the same time as he joined it. He liked to spend most of his time on Naboo, Alderaan, Nar Shaada and Coruscant when not fighting. The Separatist Alliance (The Following is only for the game ''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures and is not officiall)'' The Separatist Alliance was a top secret squad within the CIS, which dealt with espionage into Republic's interests, lead directly by Dooku. Antda Hiade volunteered to lead the squad. His sister, Annie and half-brother, Dalsc also joined the cause. Leader *Antda Hiade Generals *Annie Hiade *Dalsc Weade *Suarek Frost *Master Eliizabeth *Lan Clawcloaker Commanders *Cody Cannonbuilder *Bestdueler Lexi *Savtrian Lightweld *Girl Picker (The '' ''unofficial material ends here) Retreats With the help of the CIS, Hiade constructed a secret and heavily defended base on Mustafar. He did a lot of dealings with criminals and the CIS here. He used it to conceal illegal items for them. He also had meetings and even parties with friends and customers. It is here, where he spent time talking to Dooku and other Separatist officials such a Lok Durd and San Hill about the war. It was concealed using a cloaking device with the use of a Stygimi crystal, obtained by Weade, which got its energy from the Mustafarian's, good friends of Antda. It consists of a house for Antda and his sister Annie, a cabin for Dalsc, command center, underground pathways, shooting range, bar and a concentration camp for enemies of the CIS. A tall tower was also constructed. This was called the Baby Doll Tower. Hiade often visited a small Separatist village in the Mygeeto system , where refugees from planets in the region retreated to, when they were invaded by the Republic. It was governed by a Suarek Frost and Antda often brought food and medical supplies to help the people of the small community. It also had a Republic ambassador called Kyle Redbreak, who took supplies there, donated by the Republic as a whole. It soon became a fully functioning town, and shops and entertainment areas eventually opened. People who lived there included: *Shamus, a Gotal who took the opportunity to fulfull a life long dream; to run a fruit and vegetable stall. He lived there with his partner, Bitty the Jawa. *Brutana Gragg, a Gammorean who opened a Bets Bar in the village. *Mik and Nik, two Bith who escaped to the village from large debts they ran and performed at the local cantina. *Ter Mitmund, a Muun who ran the local IG Banking Clan Branch. *Biga Busta, a Swokes Swokes who sold Electronics. On Coruscant, Antda had two apartments. One was where he entertained and relaxed with friends. This one was very expensive as it had a party deck, armoury, hanger and weapons testing room. He liked to collect small items from all over the galaxy and displayed them at the entrance. These items included maquettes, artwork, exotic plants and animals. He also had a much smaller one, which was where he schemed with the Separatists, including Dooku. This apartment included his extensive library of Republic data, which could bring it to jeopardy. If he was ever captured, these recordings would be released to the general public by his friends. The End of the Clone Wars During Order 66, Hiade attempted to contact numerous Jedi including Kit Fisto, Quinlan Vos and Shaak Ti. He helped Ti and her apprentice Maris Brood escape to Felucia, but Fisto was slain by Sidious and Vos had escaped by other means. He then met up with Bail Organa and agreed to spy on the newly formed Empire, in its Naval ranks. After the Clone Wars Himself and most of the Republic Navy retained their positions during the swift changeover to the Empire, but he continued to support CIS hideouts, whenever he could. Meanwhile, Annie joined the Rebellion as an ambassador. He warned Gizor Dellso of the planned attack of his holdout on Mustafar; a warning Dellso chose to ignore and was viciously crushed. Hiade was put under commander of Admiral Ozzel of Death Squadron, but quickly advanced through the ranks during the Galactic Empire. His professional military skills and his tendency to outsmart his superiors was noticed several times by Grand Moff Tarkin and comrades such as Admiral Ozzel. Little did they know that he was working against them. Leaving the Empire Hiade’s plan to leave the Imperial Navy was conducted in 3 ABY just before the Battle of Hoth when he was in Darth Vader’s fleet searching for the Rebel Base. A few months beforehand, when on Coruscant, he got in contact with Rebel hideouts on the planet and orchestrated the plan to escape with them. It was his voluntary donation of his fortune, that convinced the Rebels he was on their side. Late at night, when he was in the Bespin System, he silently took out five guards and stole an Imperial Shuttle, he then signalled a Rebel ship to jump out of hyperspace, which then destroyed the Star Destroyer. Hiade landed in the Rebel hanger and escaped. He then had a rendezvous with the Rebel fleet, where he was given command of the General Grievous. Admiral Ozzel was killed during the Battle of Hoth, and if Hiade hadn’t left the Empire, he would have been in command of Darth Vader’s Death Squadron and never been able to escape the clutches of the Empire. Joining the Alliance Soon after joining the Alliance, he was given command of a Recusant-class light destroyer, which he called General Grievous in memory of the Separatist General he greatly admired. He was also promoted to Vice Admiral. This was in Admiral Ackbar’s fleet, but Hiade was not present at every battle including the Battle of Endor, in 4ABY as he was on Naboo at the time. He proved to be a valuable asset to the Rebellion, and became a trusted friend of Ackbar and many other Rebel officers. In 11ABY, he was given command of Serenity, a Providence-class carrier destroyer salvaged and repaired from the last days of the Clone Wars. He was promoted to Admiral and began to command his own fleet, in which Serenity became the flagship and the General Grievous became a part of. The Rebels also managed to find Vulture Droids, Hyena-class bombers, Droid Tri-Fighters and a Belbullab-22 Starfighter along with the Separatist destroyers and found that some were in perfect working order and some were repaired. He named the Belbullab-22 Starfighter Baby Doll. The Serenity and the General Grievous would remain in action, even after his death. Hiade made the'' Baby Doll his own personal ship, which he was allowed to keep, when he retired complete with the armaments. Despite his job, he still had time to indulge in his hobbies and spent time with friends and associates, accumulating a large fortune, which he saved for retirement by racing and playing Dejarik, Card Commander and Pazaak. New Republic After the fall of the Empire he helped in the construction of the New Republic. He was particularly skilled at blockading planets and after the liberation of Coruscant, after the fifth Battle of Coruscant in 11 ABY. His fleet was stationed in orbit to defend it for many years. His ship modifications were for blockading in particular with powerful shields. He often spent hours at a time, perfecting scenarios and considering any possible event. But devastation came when the Yuuzhan Vong invaded Coruscant and destroyed the majority of Hiade’s blockading fleet. He continued fighting in the 5 year long Yuuzhan Vong War, in which the New Republic and Imperial Remnant joined to fight the new enemy. He retired after the Second Battle of Coruscant, a battle which defeated the Yuuzhan Vong but resulted in the death of his sister, Annie Hiade. Retirement and Death Antda moved to Naboo in 29 ABY, where he stayed. He avoided his criminal past and instead adopted a peaceful and quiet lifestyle, involving philosophy and art. Antda also travelled around the planet mostly on foot meeting different people and analysing the wild life and the terrain. He spent years travelling on other planets like Alderaan, Dac and Ryloth in his Belbullab-22 Starfighter ''Baby Doll. After their travels he often studied art and writing and spent time with other writers, poets, sculptors and painters. Hiade liked to draw instead of paint, and was often seen sketching the city of Theed and the surrounding countryside, eventually becoming a recognisable figure on Naboo. He also spent time with the Gungans learning much about their customs and society. Hiade died peacefully in his villa on Naboo in 52 AB,Y aged 94. Personality and Traits Throughout his life, Hiade always had to do what was for the greater good. Because of his Separatist views, he thought the deaths he caused were necessary, even though he didn't like to do it. He learnt how to be cruel, by the time the Emperor came into power, and showed no mercy to the opposing side once he was a New Republic Admiral. He knew many people throughout the galaxy, but was mainly involved in the Coruscant Underground crowd such as Fong Do and Nyrat Agira. He was a Separatist, because the Galactic Republic, at the time, was incompetant. The senate was corrupt and Chancellor Palpatine was much too sly. He felt it didn't achieve what it was designed to do; protect and defend its citizens. The Separatist Crisis proved to Antda that the Republic's senators were completely wrapped up their own decedent lifestyles to notice the galaxy itself was dividing in two. Powers and Abilities Hiade had a natural talent for espionage and was very good at precision aiming and battle strategising. He would take advantage of these skills to assist the Confederacy, Rebellion and New Republic. Behind the Scenes Antda Hiade was created for the online virtual world game, Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures, and has since appeared in fan fiction. Appearances *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (First Appearance) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Traitor to the Republic" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Treason" *Star Wars: Battlefront II (Mod) See Also *Dalsc Weade's Character Page. Category:Humans Category:Separatist Category:Spy Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Leader Category:Vice Admiral Category:Republic Category:The Separatist Alliance